I'm Already There
by Akimi
Summary: PG for mild language. All I can say is it's a songfic to Lonestar's I'm Already There and it's a nice, yummy, MIMATO! Yay! Oh yeah, the song doesn't really fit, but... oh well!


I'm Already There   
by Akimi 

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be here, just writing stories, you'd see them all on tv. Next, I don't own the song "I'm Already There." Lonestar does. Not me, them. Anyway, let's get this whole story business taken care of... 

Matt dropped his bag on the bed and flopped down next to it in the most half-assed way he knew. Tomorrow they'd finally be home from the show in Hong Kong. He couldn't wait; he missed her so much. He thought of her, of her soft, flowing hair; her smooth, melodic voice; her bright, animated eyes. Finally, he could take it no longer. He absolutely had to talk to her. 

He picked up the phone, dialed out of the hotel, and called her house. He had done this simple but meaningful act so many times he could do it in his sleep. One ring, then another. 

_ He called her on the road   
From a lonely cold hotel room   
Just to hear her say   
I love you one more time _

"Come on... pick up..." he found himself muttering. His imploring proved useful. 

"Hello, Tachikawa residence." 

It was the maid, Dinah. Matt knew this, as he had called and visited so much. 

"Dinah! It's Matt. Is Mimi around?" 

"Of course. Just a minute." 

Matt could hear Dinah's soft knocking followed by a muted squeal of delight from Mimi. 

"Matt!" she cried, obviously thrilled to hear from him. 

"Hello, gorgeous," he replied. "How are ya? Not having too much fun without me, I hope." 

Mimi giggled. "Of course not, sweetheart." She paused for just a second. "I miss you." 

Closing his eyes, Matt sighed and laid back. "Not as much as I miss you." 

"Do you miss me a lot?" 

"You have no idea, darling." 

"Wow... I don't quite know what to say." 

Matt chuckled. "That's okay. I wanted to tell you that I love you." 

Smiling, Mimi replied, "Good. So tell me already." 

"I love you, Mimi." 

At the sound of these words, Mimi drifted off into fairyland, as usual. "I love you too, Matt," she breathed dreamily. 

_ And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing   
In the background   
He had to wipe away   
A tear from his eyes _

"Mimi, I just can't do this anymore." 

Being jolted back to reality, Mimi was scared to death that he was dumping her. "What?!?" she shrieked, panicking. 

"Whoa, calm down, honey! What's the matter?" 

"You're not ... duming me ... are you?" 

Alarmed, Matt cried, "Dear God, no, Mimi! When I said that I can't do this anymore, I meant that I just can't stand to be away from you anymore and that I could never leave you again." 

In unison, they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Oh... I'm sorry, Matt." 

"Don't be." 

"Matt, when are you going to be home?" 

"...I'm already there, Mimi, I'm already there..." 

_ A little voice came   
On the phone   
And said   
Daddy when you coming home   
He said the first thing   
That came to his mind _

The next morning, Matt got off the small, chartered flight that had taken him and his bandmates from the hotel to Tokyo. He quickly scanned the terminal for Mimi, but failed to see her. 

Setting his carry-ons down on the floor, he continued his search for Mimi, still not seeing her. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he was greeted by a deep kiss. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, the entire world around them seemed to disappear, leaving only the two lovers alone in fairyland. "Mimi..." Matt whispered. It was so good to see her again. 

"I'm so glad you're back, Matt," Mimi said softly as she melted into his warm embrace. 

_ I'm already there   
Take a look around   
I'm the sunshine in your hair   
I'm the shadow on the ground   
I'm the whisper in the wind   
I'm your imaginary friend   
And I know I'm in your prayers   
Oh I'm already there _

"I'm just so glad that we're together again, no matter where we're at," he replied. "Come on, babe, let's go home, I'll dump all this junk, and then I'll take you out tonight." 

"Alright." 

Matt picked up his bags and he and Mimi went outside and hailed a taxi. In about a half hour, they arrived at Mimi's house. 

"I'll call you as soon as I get home, all right?" 

Mimi smiled and gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek before running into the house. Matt gave the driver the address of his apartment building, and in another 20 minutes, they arrived. He paid the fee, grabbed his suitcases, and entered the building. 

On the elevator up to his floor, Matt breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He was home. He looked at his watch; it was a little past noon. He would pick Mimi up at 7:30, and he had a lot of preparing to do before then. 

_ She got back on the phone   
Said I really miss you darling   
Don't worry 'bout the kids   
They'll be alright _

*Ding!* The elevator had reached the seventh floor. Matt got off and headed into his room. Without even bothering to unpack, he tossed his suitcases onto his bed, picked up the phone, and called Mimi's house. She answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey babe." 

"Hey there, lover boy. So... what are we gonna do tonight?" 

"Somethin' real special. Dress up really nice, and I'll pick you up at 7:30. Sound good?" 

"Great! Really nice, huh? Is this the kinda thing I'll wanna buy a new dress for?" 

"Put it this way - I bought a tux specifically for this night." 

"Alright then, I'll wanna get going soon, huh?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you at 7:30 then, kay?" 

"Okay. Love ya!" 

"Love you too, babe! See ya." 

_ Wish I was in your arms   
Lying right there beside you   
But I know that I'll be   
In your dreams tonight _

As soon as the phone was back in its place, Matt grabbed his wallet and his keys and was out the door. 

The first stop was the jewelry store. He had a particular ring in mind - it was a white gold ring, set with a lovely heart shaped pink sapphire. (A/N: Yes, you CAN get sapphires in pink. Don't worry about it.) It was gorgeous, true, but would look all the better on Mimi's slender finger. 

He walked inside the store, told the jeweler the ring he wanted, paid for it, and, approximately ten minutes later, walked out of the store, a black velvet box in his hand. 

_ And I'll gently kiss your lips   
Touch you with my fingertips   
So turn out the light   
And close your eyes _   
  
The next stop was the bridal shop. It didn't take too long - he walked in and walked back out again a few minutes later, tuxedo in hand. He got back into his sleek, silver PT Spyder. He quickly mentally reviewed everything that needed to be done - ring, tuxedo, and he had made the reservations at the restaraunt before he left. Everything was good to go, so he headed home. 

_ I'm already there   
Don't make a sound   
I'm the beat in your heart   
I'm the moonlight shining down   
I'm the whisper in the wind   
And I'll be there   
Till the end   
Can you feel the love   
That we share   
Oh I'm already there _

Upon arriving back at his apartment, Matt looked at his clock. It was 3:30. Mimi would, at this very instant, probably be in a mad frenzy at whatever dress shop she was currently in. He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend running around like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for the perfect dress. "That's my Mimi..." he muttered, smiling, as he got up to make himself a sandwich. 

_ We may be a   
Thousand miles apart   
But I'll be with you   
Wherever you are _

At 7:30 on the dot, Mimi's doorbell ran. She opened the door, and Matt's jaw dropped as he saw her.   
Her dress was, of course, pink, and its shimmering folds fell over her such that she looked just like a misplaced angel. "Mimi... you-you look... gorgeous!" he sputtered. 

"Thank you!" she said graciously. 

Matt helped her into his car, and he headed for the restaraunt. They soon arrived. They were seated, and they ordered. As they waited for their food, Matt fidgeted around in his seat quite a bit. 

"Matt, is something wrong?" Mimi asked, concerned. 

"Um... no... " he replied. She wasn't satisfied. 

"Look, if there's something wrong, then just tell me," she persisted. 

"Alright..." He swallowed as he pulled the soft black box out of his pocket. He stood up, still quite fidgety, and got down on one knee. "Mimi... Will you marry me?" 

_ I'm already there   
Take a look around   
I'm the sunshine in your hair   
I'm the shadow on the ground   
I'm the whisper in the wind   
And I'll be there till the end   
Can you feel the love   
That we share?   
Oh I'm already there _

Mimi was so happy she could have had a heart attack and died. "Yes... yes of course!" she cried, overjoyed. 

Matt jumped up and took Mimi in his arms. "I love you..." he whispered before kissing her passionately 

_ Oh I'm already   
There _

~Owari~ 


End file.
